


4 Times Iwaizumi Said I love you first, and the One time Oikawa Beat Him to the Punchline

by Featherfur



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gengar most importantly, Iwaizumi lives to embarrass his best friend, M/M, Oikawa is just an embarrassed baby who loves Iwaizumi, Pokemon, Saying I Love You, also he loves him so very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherfur/pseuds/Featherfur
Summary: Iwaizumi is a lot of things. Gruff, tough, strong, brave, but all of that pales in the matter of embarrassing his best friend and he's learned a special trick. If saying 'I love you' makes Oikawa even more of a whiny brat, then that's just what Iwaizumi will do.A series of one-shots following Iwaizumi from confession through his and Oikawa's life together.It's absolute, complete fluff nothing else.





	4 Times Iwaizumi Said I love you first, and the One time Oikawa Beat Him to the Punchline

**One**

Hajime glanced down at the purple plush Tooru had shoved into his arms.

“What is this?” He raised an eyebrow up at his best friend, carefully turning the creature around. It was soft but there were spines going down it’s back and it’s smile kind of looked like Kageyama’s. 

“It’s Gengar!” Tooru chirped, grinning wildly for some reason. Hajime wondered if the Pokemon was supposed to be something special, he was never a big fan of Pokemon and didn’t really know what a Gengar was. “It’s for you! It’s a ghost type and loves to sneak up and bully people, just like Iwa-chan.”

Hajime grabbed it and chucked it at Tooru’s head, catching it when it bounced off as his best friend squawked and fixed his hair immediately. Tooru scowled at him and crossed his arms angrily at him.

“What?”

“You’re such a shit, Oikawa. Why do I want a Pokemon just for you to make fun of me? It’s stupid, and it’s grin creeps me out-”

“You’re right,” Tooru cut him off, turning away before Hajime could see his eyes and see if he was actually upset. “I should have gotten you Machamp, because he’s a big muscled idiot like you, no brains at all. You would have gotten along with him perfectly.”

“Oikawa-” He called after him when Tooru stormed out, heading towards the ice cream cart across the street. He rolled his eyes with a sigh, gently rolling the purple creature over to look it in the eyes. Tooru  _ had _ already bought it so he couldn’t exactly put it back, but he didn’t really care for ghosts whether creatures or real. He wasn’t sure if Tooru was actually upset, or just trying to trick him into apologizing for insulting Pokemon but either way a few minutes to calm down would be best.

“Oh hey, there you are.” Matsukawa’s voice came from behind him and he turned to see him holding one of the expensive life size pokemons. He held it up proudly. “I’m going to hit Hanamaki with this and see if I can knock him down in one blow.”

“What the fuck is that?”

“Oh! It’s a Goomy, it was the first Pokemon Hanamaki ever caught when I lent him my game, y’know, when I got him addicted.” Matsukawa frowned for a second and Hajime couldn’t blame him, Hanamaki had gotten way into the game for a few months and almost had to be dragged to practice because he wanted to catch all the Pokemon on Matsukawa’s game. “But I see you have a Gengar, is it for Oikawa?”

“Huh? Why would it be for him?” Hajime said, then frowned at his own protectiveness of the plushy, he was already attached to the damn thing. Stupid thing.

“Gengar is Oikawa’s favorite Pokemon.”

“That’s an understatement,” Hanamaki’s voice cut in as he walked up, a large green dinosaur in his hand. He turned to Matsukawa and gasped, eyes wide. “They said they sold out of him though.”

“I pre-ordered him, just for you.” Matsukawa said, eyes soft and then smacked his best friend with the purple and pink plush. Hanamaki didn’t fall but he did burst into laughter, holding out the green dinosaur pokemon for Matsukawa.

“Funny, I pre-ordered him for you too.” Hanamaki said and Matsukawa cooed, quickly switching the two and squeezing the dinosaur. Hanamaki glanced over at Hajime’s confused expression. “Meganium, it’s the final evolution of Chikorita, the first Pokemon Matsukawa ever got. His game got corrupted so he wasn’t able to transfer her to the newest game where you can play with her, but now you can play with her all the time.”

“Hanamaki, marry me.” Matsukawa said into the plush’s neck and Hanamaki laughed, cheeks red.

“I intend to, but after college.” He teased then turned to Hajime before Matsukawa could say anything about that. “So, is that for Oikawa then?”

“Uh… No, he gave it to me… Why does he like the little gremlin? Cuz it looks like Kageyama?” He frowned down at the purple monster and tried not to feel like he was hurting it’s feelings.

“I mean, maybe. But Oikawa told me that in the old games the Pokedex, the tool that tells you about the Pokemon, it said that Gengar plays tricks because it’s lonely and wants someone to be it’s friend forever. Apparently he felt so bad he decided that he was going to be it’s best friend forever and won’t trade them for anything. I even offered to give him a legendary in return for just one of his Gengar’s and he nearly had a heart attack at the idea of trading them.” Hanamaki explained and Hajime blinked, something warm blossoming in his chest.

He hadn’t thought about it in years, long since forgotten since Oikawa had latched onto his side. How many times as a kid had he purposely harassed Tooru to try and get him to pay attention to him? How many times had he pranked him hoping Tooru would come out of his house and they could play together? How many times had Tooru jumped in front of him to yell at the older kids when Hajime’s pranks had gone wrong and swear he wasn’t going to leave him? When had they switched places?

He smiled at the purple creature, an idea forming. He  _ did _ promise his mom he would confess before they graduated highschool, and this would get Tooru to forgive him for insulting his favorite Pokemon, it was perfect. He turned to Matsukawa and Hanamaki, rolling his eyes when they gasped at his smile.

“Can you two nerds help me with something?”

  
  


“Oikawa!” The tall brunette glanced over at him, two cones held in his hand as he tilted his head at Hajime. So not too upset, and any left over hurt was immediately washed away as he looked at Hajime’s chest.

“Is that a baby carrier?” Tooru squealed with laughter at the sight of Gengar carefully tucked into the baby carrier and held to Hajime’s chest. He didn’t even notice Hajime’s hands behind his back.

“I didn’t want to drop him!” Hajime insisted, frowning down at the little guy. He was way too attached to the little bastard already and he blamed Oikawa. “Come on, shit head, quit holding up the line.”

“Oh right, sorry!” He smiled at the person behind him and skipped ahead with both of their ice creams. “Where’s Makki and Mattsun?”

“I told them we’d meet them at the outside cafe around the corner, I don’t think anyone is going to let them come inside with their child sized toys.” Hajime said, fondly remembering the two walking down the street together and beating each other up with their Pokemon.

“I mean, probably not… I suppose I should forgive you for being mean to Gengar… after all… You are taking very good care of your new child.” Tooru said, glancing back and snickering again. This time his eyes did catch on Hajime’s arms being held behind his back. “What are you hiding Iwa-chan?”

“Oh nothing… Just a gift for someone.” The effect was instantaneous, Tooru lit up like a christmas tree, bouncing on his heels.

“Is it for me?”

“Who knows?” Hajime hummed, turning so Tooru couldn’t peer around and look. Tooru huffed, eyes narrowed and he jumped forward trying to move faster than Hajime and look behind his hands.

“You know! You bully! Let me see my gift.”

“Who says it’s for you? Maybe it’s for Kindaichi. His birthday  _ is _ coming up.”

“You already bought him a new set of volleyball shoes and tickets for all you can eat Barbecue.” Tooru said, and Hajime paused mouth hanging open slightly.

“How’d you know?”

“Because I know you Iwa-chan, I know everything about you.” Tooru said proudly, head held up haughtily. He smirked down at Hajime who rolled his eyes. He didn’t know everything, but he would in a minute. 

Suddenly, doubt formed in Hajime’s stomach. Sure, Tooru wouldn’t throw him to the side and never talk to him again but they were going to different colleges and maybe Tooru didn’t feel the same. Or didn’t feel like putting his career in danger just to…

“Here.” Hajime said before the anxiety could build too much. He held out the silver Pokemon and watched Tooru nearly drop the ice cream.

“Holy shit… Iwaizumi Hajime, do you even know what you’re giving me? Shiny Eevee is a limited edition… She’s so expensive, like… Holy shit Iwa-chan.” Tooru’s eyes were alight, wide and gentle like he was afraid he would blink and it would all be a dream. Then they moved to meet Hajime’s and Hajime couldn’t help but think of how beautiful they were. How beautiful Tooru was always. With his dumb antics and dumb hair and pretty face and his brain that somehow managed to outsmart everyone and yet insisted on aliens. Hajime loved it.

“I know, Hanamaki nearly cried when he saw me go to the register. I think my wallet really did cry.”

“Then why-”

“Because it’s you.” He held out the Pokemon again, taking the cones from Tooru as he gathered up the large plush. “Eevee can evolve into almost any type right? Well, you can be anything you want, anything in the world. You’re special and you deserve a Pokemon as special as you are.”

“Hajime.” Tooru murmured and Hajime’s heart skipped a beat. He angrily told it to shut up, they hadn’t even confessed yet. “Oh she has a collar, did you buy her a special collar Iwa-chan?” He tilted his head as he moved to look at the metal piece.

_ I love you _ .

Tooru’s mouth fell open and he gaped at it for a second and Hajime had a flash of pride for finally managing to surprise his captain. He glanced up at Hajime and then back at the Pokemon and Hajime’s heart stuttered at the idea that he would refuse it, or worse, laugh it off.

“I love you.” Hajime said, wishing he wasn’t holding ice-cream so he could hide behind his hands, or even behind the Gengar at this point. “I mean, who doesn’t. But really… I… I know you get a lot of confessions and I didn’t mean to confess today, I meant to do the button thing but then I was thinking about Matsukawa telling Hanamaki to marry him because of the dinosaur-”

“Wait Mattsun said what?” Tooru interrupted, confusion clouding his features and Hajime waved him off.

“I’ll explain in a minute, anyways I realized you’re going to get a lot of confessions as soon as we graduate or even in college and you’re going to fall in love with someone unless you’re dating someone. And I can’t really compete with Daichi-”

“I can’t believe you still think I’m trying to date Daichi that was clearly a ruse to piss off Tobio-chan.”

“Wait what-”

“Duh, I told him I was going to be his new dad and he was going to have to call me Kindaichi and Kunimi big brother, I thought he was going to have a heart attack.”

“Stop bullying him Tooru- Ugh I am trying to confess here! This is terrifying.”

“Sorry, sorry, keep going Hajime. I’ll say yes when you’re done.” Tooru said, settling on his heels, head nestled on the top of the Eevee.

“Thank you- Wait.” He glared at him, watching his best friends lips twitch up despite him doing his best not to smile. “I hate you, I take it back, I take it all back, die alone.” He spun and immediately arms wrapped around his waist and a head was burrowing into his shoulder.

“No~ Keep going Iwa-chan, it’s so sweet and you’re so sweet and cute.” Hajime glared and kept walking, ignoring Tooru’s complaints and attempts to hold him back. He managed to break free after a second, turning the corner and handing the two ice creams to Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Tooru came around a second later, pouting and eyes creased in the way that told Hajime he thought he really messed up.

Hajime sighed and rolled his eyes, this was the man he fell in love with ages ago. He reached up and squished his cheeks and kissed him lightly.

“I’m completely in love with you.” Hajime said, and turned, plopping into the seat and grabbing the ice-creams back from the two stricken volleyball players. He heard the squeal before Tooru was slipping into the chair next to him and pressing up as close as he could, kissing his cheek.

“I love you too Hajime, and I’m going to date you forever so you better be prepared.” He declared and stole a cone before Hajime could lick it, smiling at Matsukawa and Hanamaki’s looks. “So what’s this about marriage you two?”

Hajime rolled his eyes, watching his best friends flush and stutter out excuses. He lifted an arm and wrapped it around Tooru, feeling him lean into his side like he was meant to be there. He smiled softly and pressed his lips into Tooru’s hair to hide it. All this because of a stupid purple monster.

**Two**

Working in the library really wasn’t how Hajime intended to spend his afternoons after school. Sure, it was fun being able to help the librarian and the students find materials and he loved being surrounded by books. However, it also meant he had to deal with every single idiot who spilt beer, marijuana, and other unspeakable liquids in his books. He didn’t think he could ever be a librarian, which was good because he was studying Aerospace engineering, but the librarian in charge loved him after he threatened a senior who returned a beer covered textbook and they came back the next day with a brand new copy for a ‘donation’.

He closed his own textbook as a girl came towards the desk, a handful of books clutched in her hands. She flushed terribly when he held his hands out to take them and he couldn’t help but be reminded of all the times girls would try to confess to Tooru in school only to squeak and run away. Of course, he’d gotten his own admirers but most of them had been fellow athletes and had quickly realized neither of them had time if they wanted to be the best at their sport.

“H-Hi.” She seemed so small that Hajime flashed back to the manager of Karasuno and wondered if she had gotten lost. Except she had been blonde hadn’t she? She must have been, Matsukawa had teased Yahaba about having a thing for blondes.

“Hi, checking them out?” 

“What- no- I mean yes, checking the books out.” She said when he held up the books curiously at her denial. “I… I’m studying Psychology and I have a report due.”

“Oh? Huh, about what?”

“About how society affects how psychologists report their findings.” She said, relaxing as they got to a topic she was more comfortable on. Now that they were talking, she seemed really familiar and he wracked his brain for her name.

“You might want to grab this book too then, it covers a lot of different values at the same time as Freud started his psychoanalyzing.” He said, grabbing a book from the returned pile. “He might have been a bit of a cocaine addict, but his work did change how psychology was used.” 

She paused and glanced at him as she flipped the book over. “You know a bit about psychology?”

“One of my best friends wanted to be a Psychologist for a while, before he realized that meant dealing with people and decided to become a baker instead.” 

“Those are completely different things.” She laughed, grinning at him and it hit him where he knew her.

“Did you go to Johzenji?” He asked and her face blossomed pink again.

“How did you…”

“You were the manager right?”

“Yeah, Hana Misaki… I know Terushima caused a lot of trouble for you but-” He waved it off.

“Is that why you were nervous? I won’t blame you for Terushima if you don’t blame me for Oikawa getting into a fight with him.” He snorted, pressing down a grin when she groaned at the memory. Terushima had decided to flirt with Oikawa’s so called protege and Yahaba had flirted back, causing Oikawa to go into unnecessary protective mode. He called it ‘Doing his job as a Captain’ the team called it ‘Mom mode’.

“Honestly I think Terushima did it just to fight with Oikawa, I am so sorry about that-”

“Really, really, it’s fine, I think Oikawa enjoyed being able to fight him too, normally Yahaba throws the first punch so Oikawa doesn’t get half a chance.”

“Yahaba always tries to fight people bigger than him and I have to protect him!” Tooru’s voice was half shrill, lips twisted in a pout as Hajime turned to look at the volleyball player. He was always a bit wild when people called him out on his overprotective behavior. “I remember you punching that junior last week for flirting with Kunimi.”

“I remember you shutting the fuck up.” Hajime flushed, angrily scanning the books out and handing them to Hana as she laughed softly. Tooru’s gaze landed on her and twisted from jealous to curious in a few seconds, before she could even notice.

“Hana Misaki? From Johzenji?” He asked, smiling his normal fake smile when she nodded, eyes wide with surprise. Her fingers tugged at the books nervously as if she could sense the possessive feelings roiling under the surface of Tooru’s mask.

“Yes, hello Oikawa.” She tried to give him a smile, glancing at Hajime as he groaned and leaned over the counter to punch Tooru’s shoulder gently.

“We were talking about Psychology, she has a report due.”

“Oh! You mean like Makki was doing?” Tooru brightened immediately, an almost real smile on his lips.

“Exactly, asshole. So quit being a jealous turd.”

“I am not a jealous turd, that would involve anyone being able to take you away from me. And I’m adorable.”

“Yes. You are.” Hajime said simply, a growing smirk on his face as Tooru immediately turned red and started to bluster and turned away, stomping away to a table. He laughed and turned to Hana. “Works every time.”

“Clearly. So you two finally got together?”

“If I had a hundred yen for every time someone said that to me,” He shook his head, eyes settling on Tooru and softening immensely as the volleyball player pulled out his books and notes. Tooru glanced over and stuck out his tongue, childish despite his accomplishments and Hajime knew he’d do anything to keep him that way. To keep him away from the way the world weakened and darkened the souls in it, he’d do anything.

“Yeah, we’re together.” He finally finished, glancing up at Hana’s knowing look and trying not to get embarrassed.

“I’m glad… and a little jealous… Ah you probably don’t want to hear it.”

“Go ahead, I’m curious. Besides, no one else is here and my replacement doesn’t come in for another thirty minutes.”

“Well.. I mean… Just the way he looks at you, he’s looked at you for as long as I can remember seeing you on court. It’s like… you’re his rock and you look at him like he’s your sky. I’ve never had anyone look at me like that… It’s dumb because I mean, I’m only a first year in college, I haven’t even lived that long. But… You two… It’s like someone took a soul and split you in two. You’re your own people, but you fit together perfectly and it’s… just… nice to know that couples like you exist. Meanwhile I’m going to die alone because Terushima has scared off every woman this side of Japan.” Her voice flattened at the end, and she looked tired but also mildly amused as she thought back to her Kohai. Hajime laughed and shook his head.

“Not every woman, uh…” He dug around for a pen and paper, scribbling a number down. “Kiyoko Shimizu, give her a text. Tell her I gave you her number and she’ll introduce you to a few others. There’s a group of us who go out to the bars on the weekend and crash together at my place afterwards, if nothing else you can get a crap ton of free drinks out of it.”

She took it hesitantly and glanced at Tooru who was scribbling at something angrily and broke his pencil, staring at it like it betrayed him.

“He lets you bring a bunch of girls over?”

“It’s amazing how nice he is once he hears the word lesbian.” Hajime pressed his lips together to stop a laugh from escaping. “Ask Kiyoko, she’s put him in his place a few times. She could probably get even Ushijima to bow to her power, she’s terrifying.”

“Sounds like my kind of woman.” She tucked the paper carefully into her book. “I think that’s your replacement, you have a good day Iwaizumi… and if you ever want to talk Psychology I definitely could use the study help.” She waved the books at him and headed out, passing Moniwa as he skipped in and hurried behind the counter.

“Thanks for covering the first part of my shift Iwaizumi, I thought Futakuchi was going to eat Kogane if I didn’t intervene.” He shook his head tiredly and held open the gate that led to the main part of the library. “Go on, I think Oikawa thinks I’m going to seduce you into giving away Seijoh secrets.”

Hajime rolled his eyes, knowing the thought had probably crossed Oikawa’s mind and grabbed his books. He snuck his way around the library, careful not so alert his boyfriend as he laid his books down on the edge of the table. Oikawa was engrossed in a physics book and didn’t even notice until Hajime was sliding his arms around his neck and hugging him from behind.

“You’re a dumbass.” Hajime muttered in his ear, pressing a soft kiss to Oikawa’s forehead. “You were totally jealous.”

“You are gorgeous, of course I’m jealous when a pretty girl comes up to you.” He huffed, looking away but Hajime could see his lips twitching up as Hajime glided soft kisses down his neck. “Stop it, I’m mad at you.”

“No you’re not.” Hajime laughed, quiet and rough, the way he knew made Oikawa shiver and glow with pride knowing he was the only one who got to hear it like that. Oikawa hummed for a second then leaned back until his head was resting on Hajime’s chest and he could smile at him. A real smile, the kind that made Hajime’s heart skip a beat and his brain work ten thousand miles a minute thinking about their futures together.

“No, I’m not. How could I be? You’re perfect, and you quite literally asked me out… doesn’t mean I don’t worry.” He admitted softly and Hajime kissed him. A gentle, loving brush of lips as he reached over and pulled the other chair closer and sat in it. Hajime took Tooru’s hands and tangled their fingers together, pressing a kiss to each knuckle.

“Oikawa Tooru.” He said softly, looking up at him. He thought about what Hana said, about looking at Tooru like he was the sky and he tried to channel that. It wasn’t hard, Tooru was his best friend, his partner, his love and every glance felt like falling in love all over again.

“Y-yes?” Tooru’s cheeks glowed red and Hajime loved it, loved being the one to put that there. Loved that he could take Tooru from his snow-white skin to a cherry tomato and tease him and Tooru would never move from his arms.

“I love you.” He said simply, watching Tooru groan and lean over to hide his face in Hajime’s shoulder.

“You’re embarrassing! So embarrassing!” Tooru insisted, squeezing Hajime’s hands and sighing softly. Hajime just shrugged, letting Tooru hide in his shoulder and humming softly.

“I love you still.” He said, lips twitching when Tooru whined again.

“I love you too Iwa-chan… even if you are a butt head.”

“Sure, darling,” Hajime felt Tooru shudder and knew he was red again at the nickname. “Let’s study huh? And I’ll make dinner tonight.”

“You spoil me… I’m going to get you back for it, just you wait, I’m going to say I love you first one day and you’re going to be so embarrassed and I’m going to laugh.” Tooru declared, but sat up, keeping on hand in Hajime’s and pushing his books over, settling against him.

**Three**

Tooru was tired, bone achingly tired. Everything hurt. His head, his feet, gods his knee felt like it would be worthwhile to chew off, and worst of all his ass hurt. Stupid Kuroo and stupid Bokuto knocking him down, they never checked to make sure there wasn’t anything they were knocking someone on. Thank the heavens Aran was there to pull them off, Oikawa was sure he was going to die under their combined weight.

Now he was home and didn’t want to do anything ever again. Ever.

He glanced around, pouting when he saw that Hajime wasn’t home yet. He was probably still at the library, getting in extra hours to cover his half of the rent and still be able to afford unnecessary amounts of Godzilla merchandise. Or as Hajime said “Totally necessary Godzilla merchandise.”

The apartment was homey, comfortable with a nice couch in front of a tv with a table that was more footrest than anything at this point. The shelves around the walls were decorated in pictures of the old team and random merchandise, from Final Fantasy Chocobo statuettes to Hajime’s failed attempt at felting a godzilla that Tooru absolutely refused to let him throw away. It was rather clean, considering both of the boys had a habit of dropping everything on the couch and then losing all of their stuff twenty seconds later when they needed it. There was a small desk off to the side, covered in papers from Hajime’s engineering designs and whatever doodle Tooru decided would annoy him the most. (Despite lacking all artistic ability, given a pencil and a ruler Hajime could actually draw decently, as long as it was only technical designs of course.)

Tooru’s own desk was in his room, and was drowning in textbooks and scattered notes and a single volleyball that he had been using as a pillow the last few nights. Hajime’s room was empty except for a bed that was always made in case of a fight, or more commonly, one of them had to pull an all nighter and didn’t want to keep the other up. Not that it stopped Tooru from just wandering in at four am and laying on his boyfriend for an hour until he had to get up. Sometimes it was just nice to be held for an hour, atleast Tooru thought so.

Tooru looked blankly into the kitchen from the couch and thought he’d rather sleep for the next century before he cooked dinner. He let his volleyball bag fall to the floor, barely making his bookbag land on the couch before he turned and stumbled into his room. The floor was still covered from the pillow fight that Hajime had started that morning and Tooru decided that was good enough.

He collapsed onto the pile of pillows, grumpily kicking at the blankets as they caught on his shoes. He barely managed to make it cover his shoulders before he was passed out, snoring happily onto the pillow nest.

When Tooru woke, he was tucked carefully into his bed and his shoes and clothes had been removed. It took him a moment to realize what was wrong and he gently patted his chest and legs, sighing in relief when he found his boxers still on. It wouldn’t be the first time he stripped naked in his sleep and his clothes always seemed to find themselves in the strangest places, like the microwave. Thankfully, if he was still wearing boxers that meant that Hajime had moved him.

He sat up.

Hajime.

He scrambled out of bed, cursing as pain shot up his knee, it was aching again. He glared down at it and swore that as soon as cybornetics were available he was replacing the thing. It wasn’t as bad as earlier and he could walk on it without major pain, but the residual ache was getting annoying.

Tooru took a breath trying not to be annoyed as he leaned against the doorway opening the door and breathing in the rich scent of food. His mouth watered almost immediately and he groaned, stumbling his way into the kitchen.

Hajime was standing there, stirring slowly and reading a book in the other hand. He glanced over and smiled and Tooru felt like melting into a puddle at his gorgeous boyfriend. His brown eyes were shining with amusement as Hajime looked over at him and put the book on the counter, covering the pan with a lid and making his way over. Tooru leaned into his strong hold as soon he was able too, winding his arms around him.

“It’s my turn to cook dinner.” Tooru sighed, nuzzling his neck and breathing in the smell of sandalwood that came from Hajime’s skin. He loved how he smelled, it was so unfair. Tooru had to spend his days around sweaty nasty people (like Bokuto no matter what Akaashi said, Bokuto needed a shower before hugging anyone) and Hajime smelled like a fancy shop.

“You were tired.” Hajime said, fingers gently stroking through Tooru’s hair and Tooru could imagine if he was a cat he’d be purring up a storm right now. Still, he pulled his head back and frowned at his boyfriend. He couldn’t help the guilt that welled up in his stomach and he swallowed anxiously.

“You’ve made dinner three nights in a row… Seriously, you could have woken me up Haj. I’m sorry, I’ll make dinner tomorrow,” Tooru insisted, grumping when Hajime shook his head.

“Tooru, you nearly cried when I picked you up off the floor. You’re tired and you’ve been pushing yourself extra hard these past couple of weeks. I can let you rest a bit more while the season’s going. Now when final’s come and they give you time off, then you can make it up to me.” Hajime teased him and Tooru kissed his nose, smiling at the sprinkle of pink that spread over his cheeks. Hajime’s lips were spreading into a small smile, tiny and unintended and in Tooru’s opinion, the best smile he was capable of. It was one that Hajime never meant to give but it meant he was so happy and relaxed that it slipped out and Tooru would literally do anything to see it every day.

“Pinky promise?” Tooru hummed and Hajime laughed, kissing him and murmured against his lips.

“Pinky promise.” He finally let go of Tooru, just long enough to lower the heat on the pan and stir it a little. Then he turned and gave Tooru a look that made him a little weak. The curve of a smirk on his lips, eyebrow raised, and a dangerous glint in his eyes that made Tooru sure Hajime knew exactly what he did to him.

“I can think of something that you can do to make it up to me right now though,” Hajime purred and Tooru was about to complain about atleast getting a pillow for his knees when Hajime turned and pressed a button on his phone. Soft music echoed from the phone and Tooru let out a peal of laughter, rolling his eyes.

“What?” Hajime asked, arms crossed. Tooru just shook his head, leaning against the door frame as the laughter shook him. Hajime huffed and glared at him until Tooru held out his hands and made a grabbing motion with them.

“You’re just… gods… you’re just amazing.” Tooru laughed, wrapping his arms around Hajime’s neck and leaning in to press their foreheads together.

“That’s why you’re laughing at me? Because I’m so amazing.” Hajime deadpanned, sliding his own arms around Tooru’s waist.

“Because I get to step on your feet.” Tooru said, teasingly tapping his feet with his own and Hajime snorted, pulling him closer and tilting his head up to kiss him sweetly. Tooru didn’t bother to pull away, kissing back as Hajime swayed them to the music.

“Tooru, you’re the world’s biggest dumbass.” Hajime murmured against his lips, smiling when Tooru squawked in fake offence. “And you’re the love of my life.”

“Ugh.” Tooru groaned, burying his face in his shoulder as Hajime laughed. As many times as he’d been able to embarrass his boyfriend and turn him shy, he would never be bored of it.

“I love you. I love you…. I love you.” Hajime said, spinning them slowly and listening to the ever growing groan. He pecked his cheek and said it again, moving to take his hands and kiss them too, repeating himself as Tooru whined and kissed him to shut him up.

“Stop it, you’re a bully… I love you too.” Tooru said after a minute, pouting cutely and Hajime couldn’t help himself.

“I love you.” He whispered, looking him in the eye and Tooru rolled his eyes, a smile on his lips.

“One of these days, I swear. I’m going to make you a mess, just like you do me.”

“You make me a mess every time you smile. It’s like the world disappears.”

“Who is giving you lessons!” Tooru blurted, whining and collapsing into his chest as Hajime laughed and rubbed his back. “You are too smooth, you’re going to get so smooth you break up with me and marry someone just as smooth… like… like Akaashi! Or Suga-chan! Or or…” He frowned then looked at him, eyes wide.

“You’re going to fall in love with Kai-chan and Kuroo is never going to let me live it down. And I can’t even be made because he’s adorable and sweet and I love Kenma-chan so much?” Tooru gasped, and Hajime wondered if Tooru was purposely being a shit or if he genuinely was concerned that Hajime was going to run off with Nobuyuki Kai. Then he decided he didn’t care.

“Tooru, do you love me?”

“What? Of course I do. Completely in love with you.”

“And you know I love you right.”

“Well yes, right now-”

“Tooru.”

“Yes you love me.”

“You remember what you said when I confessed? I’m going to date you forever. I agreed. I’m not going anywhere idiot. I’m going to love you forever and you’re going to be sick of me by the time we get to the afterlife you’re going to beg me to marry Matsukawa so you can hang out with Hanamaki.” Hajime said seriously, lips twitching when he saw Tooru trying not to laugh at him. Tooru shook his head, then sighed and smiled, leaning in and kissing him long and deep.

“How is it that even when you’re saying something ridiculous like that, you’re still able to make me fall even more in love with you.”

“Duh, I’m your partner. We’re meant to be, like the stars in the sky, fish and water, Daichi and horrible teammates, snow and antarctica.” 

“Oh I’m so telling Daichi you said that- Wait does that include me?” He gasped, offended and Hajime kissed his cheek, letting go and moving to the stove to stir the pan. “Oh nice try, get back over here and finish my dance and tell me the truth.”

Hajime just laughed, blowing him a kiss and focusing on the meal.

  
  


**Four**

Hajime considered himself lucky, most of the time. He had a great boyfriend, amazing friends, a nice apartment, a decent job, and he was well on his way to graduating at the school of his choice. Then, Tooru got ahold of alcohol.

Tooru wasn’t the worst alcoholic. He was just… worse.

Tooru had three moods when handling alcohol. Clingy mother, slutty, and marrying Hanamaki. Out of the three, the clingy mother mode was probably the most dangerous. If he didn’t have someone to pay attention to, he would often have to be wrestled from his phone before he called up whoever his thumb hit first and started asking about their dinner.

It wasn’t too bad the few times he’d dialed Bokuto or Ushijima, both who were willing to humor him and discuss a proper meal. Kuroo on the other hand got so much enjoyment out of the panic that Tooru caused when he thought he was without dinner that even Kenma and Yaku had to get involved.

Slutty was just Tooru’s normal mood, ramped up. Hajime really didn’t mind that one, especially when half the time Tooru passed out before anything happened and Hajime could seduce him into going home before they reached the clingy mother mode. Or, if someone else was the designated driver, he got to have fun with his boyfriend.

Marrying Hanamaki was probably the most troublesome. Of course, if you asked Tooru, he’d remind Hajime that he was notorious for drunkenly buying plants and crying through a divorce statement when Tooru took away his credit card. If you asked Hajime, he’d tell Tooru to shut up about that.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa were great friends, and they only harassed Tooru a little bit after any drunken misadventures. However, during the misadventures they were almost as bad as he was and it was in their nature to harass and bully Hajime at any moment. They claimed that it was their duty to protect Tooru as their captain, but Hajime just knew they got off on watching him suffer.

Tooru, on the other hand, absolutely adored his friends and despite the constant bullying of his boyfriend and teammates Tooru considered Hanamaki and Matsukawa to be the best people on earth and refused to bully them. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were well aware of this and abused it.

“Babe, we should get a cat.” Tooru stated one night when they had all gone out to drink, staring at the empty shot glass in his hand.

“I don’t want a cat,” Matsukawa grumbled before Hanamaki laughed and ruffled his hair.

“His other babe, the one he goes home too.” Hanamaki teased Hajime, who just stared him down as he drained the beer in his hands. Hanamaki blinked in surprise before giggling and leaning against his boyfriend.

“Tooru, why do you want a cat?” Hajime finally sighed, waving down the bartender for another beer. Tooru hummed and flopped onto Hanamaki’s shoulder, pouting at Hajime.

“Because. Cats.”

“That’s not an answer.” Hajime frowned at the beer, the fuzz in his head making it a little hard to think. He was pretty sure it wasn’t an answer, he wasn’t completely certain but if he let Tooru know it then he would lose the argument. Which argument that was, he’d already forgotten.

“But babe, I can name her princess and-”

“Who said we’re going to get a girl?” Hajime interjected and Tooru gave him such a look of disbelief Hajime was almost sure he’d sworn or said something insulting.

“The only dicks I’m touching are my own and yours, not a cat’s.” Tooru said dryly, blinking in surprise when Hanamaki and Matsukawa both jerked with laughter, Matsukawa spilling alcohol on his lap. “Iwa-chan why are they laughing?”

“... Dicks.” Hajime said simply, leaning backwards unsteadily as Tooru’s hand smacked at his face.

“Don’t be mean to them, they’re your friends.” He complained and Hajime batted his hand away.

“You said a dick joke! You’re such a brat.”

“I did? Huh…” He pouted at Hajime, reaching over to tug petulantly at his shirt. Gods, he was cute. He was so absolutely adorable and Hajime didn’t know how he’d gotten the cutest damn boy in the world. He couldn’t help it, leaning over and sloppily kissing his forehead.

Tooru turned a brilliantly beautiful shade of pink and giggled, tugging Hajime’s shirt and trying to turn away when Hajime tried to kiss him again.

“No~ I’m trying to make a point Hajime!”

“You’re beautiful.” It slipped out before Hajime could quiet himself and he could hear his friends mocking him to each other. Then Tooru’s eyes met his and he decided he didn’t care. “You’re the most beautiful person in the universe.”

“H-a-j-i-m-e.” Tooru complained, shaking his head. Then he paused and leaned in to kiss him lightly. “You’re distracting me, besides… you’re absolutely stunning… I’m lucky you decided to love me.”

“No I’m-”

“Okay, you two, I love you both but don’t start that again.” Matsukawa interrupted, arm reaching around Hanamaki to gently push Hajime’s face away from Tooru’s. Tooru scowled immediately, crossing his arms and turning to glare at Matsukawa. “Cats, Tooru?”

“Oh! Iwa-chan! We should get a cat! I can name her Princess and hold her and love her and brush her and feed her… and her name will be Princess because she’ll be perfect like me… and a Princess… like me!” Tooru said, obviously proud of himself for that string of thought before he was grabbing Hanamaki’s drink for himself. Hanamaki didn’t mind, only occasionally sipping at Matsukawa’s drink.

Hajime sighed and shook his head, taking a drink of his beer and vaguely wondered why he hadn’t gotten wine like Matsukawa. Then he caught Tooru greedily drinking Hanamaki’s sweet liquor and remembered that Tooru was addicted to any sweet alcohol.

“Tooru, we can’t get a cat.” He finally said when Tooru started to wiggle unhappily in his stool.

“What? Why not? We’re adults, we don’t have to ask my mom.”

“We don’t have anything for a cat, you don’t even know how to clean a litter box.” Hajime said logically, but he knew he was fighting a losing battle when Tooru steeled his gaze.

“I can learn anything I need to, and I can be a perfect owner.” He insisted and Hajime sighed, not particularly against a cat but deciding to get an animal while drunk was a terrible decision.

“You can ask Kindaichi!” Hanamaki said and both Matsukawa and Hajime shouted as they heard the name. It was too late. Tooru perked up immediately, his foggy gaze the clearest it had been since they started drinking. Mother mode activated.

“Kindaichi? I haven’t talked to him in so long, I wonder if he’s doing alright. He was really worried about that history final and of course trying to be a captain, and he’s so cute when he’s all huffy and worried about Kunimi- Haj, Hajime, where’s my phone? Baby, where’s my phone I want to call Kindaichi.” Tooru asked, reaching over to check Hajime’s pockets. Hanamaki grabbed the phone that was on the bar and started to offer it to Tooru before Matsukawa snatched it and shoved it in his pocket before Tooru turned around.

“Oh!” He turned and without even blinking at the rudeness of the action, stuck his hand into Hanamaki’s pocket and pulled out the pink haired man’s phone. “Thanks Makki! I bet Kindaichi really misses us, he always worries too much… He needs a hug, Iwa-chan, you should hug him more… We should  _ all _ hug him more, and then we can hug Kyoken-chan. Yaha-chan says he doesn’t bite people when they hug him anymore, oh and Shi-chan says he got a new boyfriend and I have to make sure he’s being treated right.”

Hajime leaned to the right and caught Matsukawa’s gaze, mouthing “Shi-chan?” Matsukawa just shrugged. There were three people that could be, and knowing Tooru he could mean all of them. 

Hajime licked his lips, watching Tooru chatter as he tapped away at Hanamaki’s phone. He needed to intervene before Tooru started randomly harassing their kohai and terrifying them, but without upsetting Tooru who was emotionally unstable when drunk. He might have been the most badass person Hajime knew while sober, but after a few drinks that went out the window faster than a demon out of hell.

Hajime blinked when Tooru flipped the phone upside down and then turned to quietly lay it on the bar. The three of them watched him curiously as he stared at the device and said seriously.

“I have no idea how Makki’s phone works.” He pressed his lips together looking pouty before his lip quivered. Tooru blinked rapidly, turning to look at Hajime as tears built up on his eyes and panic built in his chest. “Did I lose my phone because Kindaichi doesn’t want to talk to me?”

Hajime had no idea where he got that, but was mentally banning Tooru from anymore of Hanamaki’s drinks. He reached out and took his hand, patting them as his drunken brain tried its best to kickstart itself into thought. Matsukawa, more sober than all of them, had the absolute worst thought as he grabbed Hanamaki’s phone.

“Tooru! Iwaizumi will get you a cat.” The curly haired accountant blurted and Tooru gasped excitedly, his mind too intoxicated to focus on more than one thought at a time.

“I am not getting him a cat, Mattsun, I’m drunk.” Hajime blurted and Tooru’s face crumpled as Hajime realized Matsukawa was trying to help.

“Fine, then I will buy you a cat!” Hanamaki blurted, wrapping both arms around Tooru. The other two looked at Hanamaki in growing apprehension, Hajime mentaly swore he was never going to drink with these two again, as Tooru hugged Hanamaki back and nuzzled his shoulder like he was a cat himself.

“Iwa-Chan, I’m breaking up with you. Me and Makki are going to get married because you’re a butt head.” Tooru declared and Hanamaki blinked numbly before shrugging. Hajime cursed quietly, marrying Hanamaki mode active.

“Can we bring Mattsun too?”

“Yes! We and Mattsun, Iwa-Chan, me and Mattsun and Makki are getting married… You’re not invited! Because… Because…” The words tangled on his tongue and Hajime sighed.

“Because I’m a butthead?”

“Yes!” Tooru reached over and patted his cheek and Hajime glared at Matsukawa who shrugged at the turn of events. “We are… broken up! I love Makki now and forevs… and Mattsun too, I guess.”

Mattsun twisted slightly in his seat at that and wrapped his large arms around both of them, head resting on Hanamaki’s shoulder. Hanamaki giggled and kissed him, only to break away and let out a snort laugh as Tooru planted a kiss on his cheek. Tooru brightened at the laugh and did it again, starting to giggle with him.

Hajime glared harder at Matsukawa who just stuck out his tongue and slid off the stool, holding a hand out to the other two. He gave a flourished bow and both of them dissolved into laughter, teasingly patting his hand and pretending to take it.

“Well now, my darlings, the time has come to head home, may I lead you to the car?” Matsukawa asked and Hajime had to give him props for managing to capture both of their attention at the same time.

Hanamaki nearly fell from his stool as he stood and tried to take Matsukawa’s hand. Matsukawa just stepped forward and held him steady, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Tooru gasped and pointed.

“Hajime, did you steal Matsukawa’s move and use it on me?” Hajime debated informing him that he and Tooru had gotten together first so any moves Matsukawa was using, he had learned from them. Unfortunately, Tooru had already decided he was heart broken and turned away, stumbling off his seat and Matsukawa was quick to catch him before he tripped. Both of them were leaning against Matsukawa’s chest, trying not to sway and even he was starting to be affected by the weight of both of them.

That didn’t stop him from teasingly stick his tongue out at Hajime as he gently guided both of them around to head toward the door. Hajime knew from experience if he didn’t stop them, not only would he have to pick Tooru up from their apartment but also that Tooru would be upset that Hajime didn’t have his back while he was inebriated. Hajime had long since given up the battle of explaining that Tooru was just as safe with those two as he was with Hajime himself. Tooru just got grumpy anytime he didn’t wake up in Hajime’s arms, which was flattering, but annoying when Hajime was too sober to not just follow Matsukawa and crash with them. Not even mentioning that Hajime was already lonely with Tooru gone, he wanted his best friend back to lay on in bed.

So now he had to find a way to get his boyfriend back. Then it hit him, the perfect way to get Tooru back.

“Tooru!” He called, throwing a few bills on the counter and moving after them. He stopped as they exited the doors, Tooru turning to him curiously as he tried to get his phone back from Hanamaki. Matsukawa looked just as curious, if a bit smug that he hadn’t managed to lose his boyfriend to his buddy. Hajime was going to kick him.

“I love you, Princess.” He said, holding his arms open. The effect was almost immediate. Tooru let go of Hanamaki and jumped into Hajime’s arms, giggling when Hajime stumbled slightly before holding him, happily kissing him. His lips tasted like liquor and cherries and he kissed back.

“I love you too Iwa-Chan! Forever and ever and ever and ever.” Tooru declared, letting himself be lowered to the earth and hugging him tightly, happily cocooning his boyfriend. Hajime snorted and stroked his hair, rough fingers sliding through the soft brown curls.

“Thought you loved Hanamaki forevs.” He teased, sticking his tongue out at Matsukawa when the accountant flipped him off. Tooru hummed and nodded but tightened his hold on Hajime.

“I do~ but Hajime is my heart! And my boyfriend and my bestest friend and…” He paused as if considering something before he kissed Hajime again. “And I’ll always be Hajime’s.”

Hajime’s heart melted immediately and he kissed back, waving off Matsukawa’s taxi. They only lived around the corner, and Hajime didn’t mind a little bit longer trip home if he could hold Tooru a while longer.

“Hey Tooru?” He asked when they were close to home and Tooru was cuddled up against his side, half asleep as they waited for the final street sign to turn green. Tooru hummed and blinked blearily up at him.

“If we get all the supplies, we can get a cat.”

“And name her Princess?”

“And name her Princess.” Hajime agreed, leading them home.

  
  


**And One again**

Tooru loved to surprise Hajime, but more than anything he enjoyed beating Hajime at his own game. Especially the one Hajime had been playing since he confessed. The one where Hajime did everything in his power to trick Tooru into thinking he was going to be an ass, and then said he loved him and destroyed Tooru’s ability to do anything but think about his stupid boyfriend. Or said he loved him first just so he could point and laugh about his bright red cheeks and Tooru was going destroy him now.

There was only one thing Tooru had left in his arsenal after years of dating, well, okay. There were two, but Hajime probably wouldn’t be able to get off the ground laughing if he caught Tooru in tutu again and Tooru still had flashbacks to getting stuck in the damn thing even after nearly twenty years after the incident. So he had one thing left to do, one thing he knew he had to do before Hajime got the jump on him and made him cry.

He planned it for the one event he knew Hajime definitely wouldn’t think about doing anything else, a celebration for the acceptance of Hajime’s designs and employment at the Japanese Aerospace Exploration Agency.

Hajime had tried for years to finally get this and Tooru couldn’t be more proud of him. They’d put nearly everything else on hold, even moving halfway across the country (and Tooru had the worst four hour commute to his team) so Hajime could apply for an internship and gain the experience he needed to come back to Tokyo and get his dream job. Tooru almost teased him about being more excited to get into space than he was, but decided it could wait a few more days.

Tooru and Hajime were both dressed up nicely. Hajime was in a soft navy blue tuxedo with a small purple lily tucked in his breast pocket and Tooru wound his arm around his waist. Without even thinking about it, he leaned down and nuzzled his cheek until he could whisper in his ear.

“Do you think Nishimoto would notice if I ate all the oysters before he could get to them?” He murmured, a proud smile growing as Hajime pressed his lips firmly together to quiet the laughter building in his chest.

“You’re horrible.” Hajime murmured back, but Tooru could see the light in his eyes. They were bright under the stars, almost glowing amber and Tooru pressed a sloppily dramatic kiss to his cheek. Immediately the gorgeous eyes were narrowed with false annoyance and Tooru yelped as Hajime’s hand dug under his suit jacket and grabbed his boxers, yanking them up into a wedgie.

“Iwa-Chan!” He howled, shoving his boyfriend forward and hiding behind him as he fixed his pants. He kneed Hajime’s ass, glaring at the tongue sticking out at him and focused on fixing his mint green jacket.

“What, idiotkawa?” He purred innocently and Tooru rolled his eyes, kicking out at him again until Hajime grabbed his arm and yanked him too close to kick. He reached out and snagged something before his hands were in Tooru’s hair.

“What? Iwa-chan! No, don’t put bugs in my hai-”

“Tooru,” Hajime said, his voice the silky loving way that made Tooru’s knees weak and his stubbornness melt away. “It’s not a bug, you wouldn’t let me buy you a flower on the way in.”

He held up his phone, snapping a photo before Tooru could school his features into a less sappy look. Then he turned the phone around, showing Tooru the soft white petals of a gardenia that now were tucked carefully into Tooru’s brown locks. Hajime pulled the phone back before Tooru could snatch it and delete the compromising evidence of his own weak heart, and promptly saved it as his background erasing the previous picture of Princess splayed out on her back on their pillow.

Tooru almost cooed at how sweet his boyfriend was, but he was on a mission. He wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged him forward, pulling him towards the food table. Hajime went willingly, rolling his eyes at Tooru’s eyes narrowing on the food like a dog’s.

A flash of silver hair made Hajime spin, eyes trying to find them.

“Did that waiter look like Yahaba?” He asked curiously, looking over at Tooru. For a second, panic flared behind brown eyes before it was smothered with a cool neutral look. Tooru shrugged and turned to grab a plate.

“Now now, Iwa-chan, I know you miss our kohai but why would they be here of all places?” Tooru teased and Hajime narrowed his eyes on his boyfriend but this time he could have sworn he saw pink hair and he twisted.

“Was that Hanamaki?” Hajime asked, then glanced over at the muffled answer. Tooru’s cheeks were stuffed with milk bread and he looked genuinely curious. There was a moment where he fought the way his throat didn’t want to swallow, then Tooru coughed and swallowed.

“What baby?” He tilted his head innocently and Hajime decided he probably was seeing things. He knew Yahaba had been taking odd jobs and he might have signed up for this event and didn’t want to appear in front of his senpai, but there was no reason for Hanamaki to be here at all.

“Forget about it.” He shook his head, grabbing his own plate and filling it up. The speeches and ceremony had already ended so now it was just a meet and greet between Hajime’s new coworkers and the ones financing his plans being put into motion. Most of them had been heading home when Hajime had seen them earlier, but the event still seemed well packed and the catering service was bringing out fresh foods.

It wasn’t a bad thing, but Hajime really wasn’t sure when it was going to end and when he could go home. He really just wanted to lay on the couch with his boyfriend and his cat and watch some dumb drama that would leave Tooru gasping in surprise and unable to comment on his boyfriend studying his face.

Speaking of his boyfriend. Tooru was still stuffing his face, somehow managing to look decent and wonderful even after his eighth pastry. His eyes were alight almost unnaturally, dancing over the crowd as if dissecting each one of them. He leaned back, settling against Hajime’s shoulder and leaned up to whisper in his ear, the sugary sweet scent on his breath making Hajime want to ban him from sweets.

“She’s having an affair with the waitress.” Tooru whispered, and Hajime almost smacked him. Then the waitress came by again, a hand gently sliding over the woman’s waist as her husband turned away.

“No.” Hajime gasped and Tooru grinned.

“Oh yeah. And the husband is the one me and you walked in with that dancer, remember in Kyoto?” Tooru purred and Hajime looked away before he gave it away. He did remember the man and how much he’d begged Hajime and Tooru not to tell his wife. Well…

“Oh this is the best.” Tooru giggled, leaning down to nuzzle at Hajime’s cheek. “I haven’t been surrounded in this much drama since I helped my Dad at his business parties. You have to take me to every event now babe.”

“Who else am I going to take dumbass?” 

“.... Koushi.” Tooru said after a long moment and Hajime had to pause to think it over before finally nodding.

“Yes, okay, if you and Daichi were both working I would take him with me. But only because you said I couldn’t bring Kai.”

“Because, he. Is. Beautiful. And. a. Good. Person. I can’t compete with that, Iwa-chan. We both know I’m a bitch.” Tooru said dramatically, blinking down at him like he couldn't believe Hajime had forgotten that very important aspect of their relationship. Hajime honestly couldn’t believe that Tooru thought he’d want anyone else.

“You’re a dumbass.”

“Iwa-chan! Stop being mean!” Tooru yelped, tugging petulantly at his jacket as Hajime wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled his head down enough to kiss him.

“Never. You’re stuck with me forever, dumbass.” Hajime murmured against his lips, almost breaking into a smile at the happy cheer Tooru let out before stealing another kiss.

“Oh! Iwa-Chan, let’s go sit down.” Tooru said, bumping their hips together and almost losing Hajime’s plate. Hajime turned to snap at him before catching sight of blonde and black hair behind Tooru. Kyoutani?

He was so distracted he didn’t even notice Tooru pulling him along and putting their plates down at a table. Tooru’s hands were poking and prodding him but Hajime didn’t notice, looking around and staring at the suddenly much thinner crowd. He could only recognize two or three people and they were heading to the parking lot, however the catering service was switching out plates with fresh food and they were lighting candles at the long table in the middle of the field.

Something was going on. Knowing Tooru, he might have decided to marry Tobio off against his will again. Hajime almost turned to ask Tooru, but there was another flash of bumblebee hair and he spun, eyes widening as he took in his old team.  _ Their _ team.

Every single one of them. Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Yuda, Sawauchi, Shido, Watari, Yahaba, Kyoutani, Kindaichi, Kunimi. And they were holding a giant banner that read ‘Turn around, Ace.’

He turned but Tooru was missing. Until he looked down and saw his boyfriend on his knees. His breath caught as he stared down at his best friend, his partner, the love of his life before him.

Tooru gave him a smile, the real kind that set Hajime’s heart on fire and made him want to kiss him senseless. Tooru was opening a velvet box, holding out a ring for him.

“Iwaizumi Hajime. You are the beat in my heart, my best friend, you’ve been my partner since the moment I was born. Every time I wake up with you is like a new promise of a lifetime together, a thousand lifetimes wouldn’t be enough to show you how much I love you. But I do. I love you, Hajime and I want to spend the rest of our lives together showing you. I want to see your smiles, your frowns, I want to soothe your anger and drive your passion, I want to be the one you turn to always. Will you, Iwaizumi Hajime, do me the most amazing honor of marrying me?”

Hajime’s mouth didn’t work and his eyes were blurring with tears as he mumbled uselessly. All he could see were those eyes staring up at him with understanding and  _ so much love _ . They were completely full of adoration and Hajime couldn’t do anything but cry for a second. He pulled himself together and took a breath.

“Of course… Stand up, idiot.” Hajime managed to push out, waiting until Tooru managed to get the ring on his finger before he was tangling a hand in his hair and pulling him down into a kiss. He kissed him again and again, holding him as close as he could and laughing when he felt Tooru’s own tears of joy hit his face.

“I’m so glad you said yes,” Tooru said, kissing him softly. “Shi-chan said he would beat you up if you said no.”

“No I didn’t!” Watari’s voice called and that was all the warning they had before they were being tackled by the team. Arms were everywhere and Hanamaki and Matsukawa were doing their damndest to kiss both of them. Yuda was openly sobbing into Shido’s arms as he hugged Tooru and Hajime laughed, bright and loud. He didn’t even try to stop as he took in his team.

They had grown up so well, from accountants to vets, they were making their dreams a reality. Yet, here they were, before him at one of the most amazing times of his life. His team and in many ways, his family. Even when they had pulled away, they would always come back together. His family.

He scooped up Kyoutani and Kindaichi, hugging them tightly even as Kindaichi squeaked and Kyoutani patted his arms. There was only a second before Hajime’s arm was being forced away from Kyoutani and Watari was diving in for a hug too, laughing at Hanamaki’s loud insistence that it was his turn. 

“Actually! He’s mine!” Tooru said above the din but Matsukawa and Sawauchi both tackled him to rub his hair and coo about the sweet proposal.

“As fun as this is, I’m hungry. Let’s eat.” Yahaba said once he and Kunimi had disentangled themselves from the pile. Kunimi’s gaze was soft and there was a smile on his lips and Hajime considered that a bigger win then Tooru managing to propose before him.

Hajime laughed, rubbing the top of Watari’s head as they started to stand. The team broke apart for a moment, hurrying to the buffet table and moving to sit at the long table. Tooru screamed for Watari to stop and nearly tackled him down before rubbing his head.

“For good luck.” He explained, grinning when Hajime shoved him off the ex-libero.

“You don’t need luck, you’ve got me.” Hajime said, grabbing his jacket and pulling him down into a kiss again.

“And you’re all I need.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might write the wedding scene if anyone is interested. Or maybe one about Hajime and his roaming band of Lesbians led by Kiyoko


End file.
